


Even Ground

by chocolatedisco



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatedisco/pseuds/chocolatedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor deserves unexpected boldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry they don't make out. Spoiling my own story but I don't want you to read the whole thing and be disappointed. You can picture them making out now.
> 
> No warnings.

"...You're afraid. Of course. How foolish of me. Naturally, I am not welcome in the land I tried so hard to destroy. Please excuse me."

"Stop!" Is all Zelda manages on such short notice. Still, it's enough to make Hilda hesitate. "You startled me, that's all. For a door to suddenly appear in my study, and for someone to walk through it just as I was about to look in myself! My shock has nothing to do with... Please, don't go." Hilda's stare could shake the very mountains, but Zelda knows the sorrow that gives it its strength. She manages not to tremble.

"...I've been hasty. I'm sorry. Ravio, it's safe," she calls behind her and he skitters out, followed by his little bird and wearing his bunny hood once more. If he's no longer concealing his identity, he must simply like it. The thought makes Zelda smile.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda! I'm just an escort, don't pay me any mind." He gives a little bow, and Hilda scoffs.

"A proper royal escort would have gone through a mysterious door of unknown origin and destination first."

"Even if I were a proper royal escort, you wouldn't have given me the chance." The glare he gets for that makes him and his bird alike recoil. "A-anyway, I'll just check out the view, yeah? Didn't have much chance to sightsee last time I was here!" They watch as he makes he makes his way out to the balcony. "Hey, I can see my house from here!"

"...It probably was dangerous, but I thought that I might see you again. So, ignoring Ravio's warnings, I walked up and opened it. Yet, now that I'm here, I'm not sure what I thought might happen. The second you laid eyes on me, I lashed out with self-pity."

"Princess Hilda... I thought it an imprudent question when it seemed we might never meet again. But if there is nothing to separate us from each other, then I will ask. Could we be friends?" Hilda's look of surprise makes Zelda think she's hit the mark exactly. "I'm sure you have something to say about how I need not pity you, but that's not it. I'm not sure how this sort of thing typically works, but I feel as though if I tried to explain myself overly much it would take away from the truth. You are amazing, Princess Hilda. I want to know you even more. I'd be a fool not to." Hilda gazes at Zelda a moment longer before closing her eyes, her fingers tightening around her staff.

"Amazing... Certainly, your hero is more amazing than I."

"I don't care to start some sort of competition, but why do you think that?"

"You're not serious?" She flips her hair with a laugh. "A little blacksmith's apprentice, going up against all odds to save the princess and her kingdom? There's no comparison."

"Against the cunning and determination it took to carry out your plan? And the love that drove you to devise it? These aren't things that can be stacked up precisely against each other. But to me, there is no difference. You both displayed your devotion. In fact, I believe that if your roles had been reversed, you would have come to my rescue just as he had." She has to fight the urge to back off on that one. It's a big assumption. But she stares squarely at Hilda, daring her to show defiance, to laugh again. And she does.

"Well, I would have kicked Ravio out of my house."

"I heard that!"

"Stop eavesdropping, then." A moment to make sure there's no response, then she looks back at Zelda, who feels a little narcissistic thinking that smiling face so much like her own is quite beautiful. "I'm not sure I agree with you, but... I feel better about coming to see you. We should be friends. I've never had many."

"Neither have I. Impa doesn't like me making long excursions outside the castle."

"Oh? I was worried we were on uneven ground. I've been rather nervous venturing further away from the castle lately, now that I can."

"Well, we'll just have to go with each other then!" It's probably a little too impulsive, but she grabs Hilda's free hand for emphasis. The smile she gets... maybe she'll get used to it in time.

"Yes... I'd like that."


End file.
